The Lost God
by wildbiv
Summary: Percy disappeared 1500 years ago.  The gods believe that Percy made the choice to run away after he fought someone extremely powerful.  1500 years later Gaia, the titans and the giants team up to destroy Olympus but the army of Chaos is there to help them
1. The Lost God

**Sorry I was on vacancy so I could not update!The heroes of Olympus never happened! This story is a sequel so please read my story '' The Secret Love Of A Maiden Goddess '' or you will understand nothing!**** I am a french-canadian, Quebecker if you want, so the english is not my first language. The story may have some errors. **

**Sophia'POV**

Camp Half-Blood

1500 years later after Percy disappeared

(** This story is a sequel to my story '' The Secret Love Of A Maiden Goddess '' so please read it or you will understand nothing )**

'' Chiron, we have a...special demigod '' a satyr Grover said with a suspicious look on me.

'' A special demigod? '' asked Chiron to Grover.

'' Her scent is very weak... more than the children of Aphrodite. But I am sure she is a demigod, maybe someone is protecting her? Grover said to Chiron.

'' The gods can't protect their children like that, Its against the ancient laws '' Chiron said then he looked at me then at Grover.

'' The Lost God maybe? '' Chiron said to Grover with a suspicious look.

'' Who is The Lost God? '' I asked quickly. Then they turned their heads to face me but they had a sad look.

'' You will know soon, Grover take her to the campfire. '' Chiron said while he was looking at the ground sadly.

'' Follow me '' the satyr said.

Then I followed him to somewhere where there was a campfire with people around it. As soon as I was there, a girl began to talk.

'' Campers, today we have a new camper '' said the girl.

Then everybody turned their face and said. '' hi '' or '' hey '' at me.

'' Now, you have to make a sacrifice to know who is your godly parent, take that piece of ham and throw it in the fire. '' she said and she gave me the big ham.

The ham was heavy, anyway, I threw the BIG ham in the fire and I asked in my head who is my godly parent. Then something surprised me, everybody, even the girl who talked later had their eyes and their mouths big open.

'' What? '' I asked confused.

'' All, hail Sophia, daughter of Poseidon god of the sea and sibling of The Lost God '' Chiron said. Even the girl was shocked.

'' Impossible... she is a child of the big three and her scent is very weak... I don't understand '' Chiron said with big eyes.

'' You are the first child of Poseidon since The Lost God '' the girl said shocked.

'' Who are you and who is The Lost God that everybody is talking about? I asked suspiciously because everyone was talking about a Lost God, what the $%? seriously I thought.

'' I am Artemis, Queen of the demigods, goddess of the Moon and of the hunt. '' she said.

'' Queen of the demigods? Then who is the king of the demigods? Why am I his sibling? '' I asked.

'' Follow me, I will explain you all that you need to know. '' Artemis said sadly.

Then I followed her, some times later we were in front of a beautiful palace. I noticed that there was a drawning on the door. I think its a pegasus but there was someone on it with a sword. Then we entered.

'' This is the palace of The Lost God, I am needed on Olympus so feel free to visit even if there is not a lot of things to see '' she said with sad eyes. Then she disappeared.

After she disappeared I started to visit. The place is really empty I thought. Firstly I went to the stables. Then something surprised me, there was just one Pegasus there.

'' Who are you ? '' Someone said.

'' Who is talking ? '' I said scary.

'' You can hear me ? '' The same voice said.

'' Uh...yes but who are you and where are you? '' I said.

'' You are the first daughter of Poseidon since The Lost God... Anyways, you are a daughter of Poseidon so you can hear me talking in your head. My name is Blackjack, I am the Pegasus in front of you, I am also the Pegasus of The Lost God. '' Blackjack said in my head.

'' Uh... Ok... Thanks anyways '' I replied.

The palace was huge but there was almost nothing in it, then I found an interesting room. The adventures of Percy Jackson, King of the demigods and Lord of the Tides. King of the demigods ? Is he the The Lost God that everyone is talking about ? I had a lot of questions in my head. Anyways, I entered the room and I started looking at the statues. There is a lot of statues I thought impressed. Then I started to read them.

_Percy Jackson while fighting Ares, god of war._

_Percy Jackson bathing in the river Styx._

_Percy Jackson defeating the army of Hades._

_Percy Jackson carrying the Golden Fleece._

_Percy Jackson carrying the weight of the sky._

_Percy Jackson trapping Atlas under the sky with the help of Artemis._

_Percy Jackson fighting Iapetus, the wisest of the Titans._

_Percy Jackson fighting Hyperion, the Titan of Light._

Then I noticed a statue who was bigger than all of the others.

_Percy Jackson defeating Kronos, the King of the Titans._

He did all of those things? He even defeated Kronos the Lord of the time and King of the Titans? He is really strong I thought with big eyes. Then I noticed a statue in the darkness.

_The last time someone saw Percy._

There was a little post near the statue so I read it.

_Percy Jackson disappeared 1500 years ago, the last person who saw him was Hecate the goddess of magic. We thought that something extremely powerful attacked him and after that he decided to run away. Each winter Solstice a meeting is organized to know if someone have any news of where he could be. After he disappeared, everyone began to call him The Lost God because he disappeared suddenly._

So... he is my sibling? I thought.

**Artemis'POV**

With that I teleported myself on Olympus for the meeting about Percy.

I waited maybe... 10 minutes before everyone was there. I think they lost hope about finding him. Then Zeus began to talk.

'' Ok everyone I know that this is a meeting about Percy... but something more important happened, the Titans and the giants escaped their prison and they had already awoke Gaia. But... we have an extremely powerful ally '' said Zeus.

Just as he finished to say what he was saying, a black hole appeared In the center of the throne room and someone emerged out of a black hole.

'' I am Chaos, creator of the universe '' the man said.

Everyone had their eyes big open, except Zeus who already know that I guess. Chaos? The creator of the universe I thought with my mouth big open.

'' Yes, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe and I am here to offer you my help to fight my daughter and her children '' Chaos said with a deep voice.

'' You want to help us? Why? '' Athena said curiously.

'' If the Titans win that war, then this world is gone '' Chaos said.

'' There is other worlds? '' Athena said surprised.

'' Yeah... a lot but they are hidden by my mist. I am sending my army at your demigods camp tommorow. One last thing, be nice with the second in command or you will have my wrath on you '' Chaos said while looking at each gods and goddesses.

'' I don't understand why we have to be nice with the second in command '' said Zeus confused.

'' You will know when you will meet him. '' said Chaos then he disappeared.

Nobody speak for two minutes until Zeus speak.

'' Back to our bussiness, someone have any news of Percy? '' said Zeus exhausted.

Nobody speak.

'' Meeting over then... '' Zeus said sadly.

**Here is my first chapter! Again I am sorry but I could not update because I was on vacancy! Enjoy!**


	2. The second in command

**Guys... you polluted my mailbox OMG. I received over 67 mails of favorite story, favorite author, story alert or review alert 0_o xD . Big thanks for your support! :P Anyways... here is the chapter.**

**Nico'POV**

Camp Half-Blood

I was waiting in the big house with the leaders of the other cabins when Chiron finally arrived.

'' Sorry but there is something more important than what we are suppose to talk about '' Chiron said then he taked a big breath. '' The Titans and the Giants awoke Gaia ''

Oh shit... I thought. We barely won the last war and they did not have the help of the Giants and Gaia. And we don't have...Percy. Percy, I thought... he was my first friend but 1500 years ago he disappeared. Then fourteen lights appeared in front of us. Yes, my dad and Lady Hestia became Olympians 500 years ago.

'' Chiron, we have an ally to fight them... Its Chaos '' Zeus said.

'' Chaos the creator of the universe? '' Thalia said shocked like everybody except the gods who already knew it. By the way, we, the heroes of the Second Titan War were made immortal two years after Percy disappeared.

'' Yes, he offered us his help to fight Gaia '' Athena said with a smile.

'' How ? '' I asked suspiciously.

'' He said that he have an army and that they will arrive tomorrow here. He also said to be nice with the second in command, I dont know why but he said that we will know when we will meet him. Any questions? '' Zeus said. '' Tell that to the others, meeting over '' Then they disappeared.

**Artemis'POV**

The next day at the camp.

'' My Queen, they are there, follow me. '' a camper said to me.

Then I followed him to the hill where we could see a spaceship on the ground. The Olympians were already there but they were too much impressed by the spaceship to know that I was there. They were looking at the spaceship when a door opened and people left the spaceship to go to their cabin that Chaos made but someone walked toward us.

'' Welcome to our world, I am Zeus King of the gods and Lord of the sky '' Zeus said nicely.

'' Hi, I am Francis, second in commander... for the moment and son of Oceanus. I think that Chaos warned you about me. '' he said normally.

Son of Oceanus? Crap... I turned to look at Poseidon who was trying to contain his anger.

'' Dont worry Poseidon, I am not on his side. He raped my mother during the Second Titan War so I cant forgive him. '' he said sadly.

'' Anyways, if you are not with him then you are not an ennemy for me '' he said with a smile.

'' It was nice to meet you then '' he said.

'' Wait, If you are the second in command... then who is the commander? Do we need to be nice with him or something like that? '' I asked suspiciously.

'' First, I cant tell you who he is for now because Chaos made us swear on the Styx. Secondly, you know very well who he is and lastly he is fighting someone since ten days so he will come when he will finish his battle. '' he said.

'' Thanks '' I replied.

**No one'POV**

'' What are we doing brother? Erebus did not return since 1500 years, something happened I think '' Krios said.

'' Yeah, time to start the war... awake Typhon right now '' Kronos said.

**Enjoy!**


	3. The blessing of The Lost God

**Sorry for the last chapter but I had a soccer tournament so I was really tired. I am repeating myself, I am a Quebecker so the english is not my first language. I have a beta reader but she is in vacancy for the moment so don't blame me If my chapters have some errors in it, Its not my fault, I am doing the best that I can.**

**Artemis'POV**

With that he walked toward his cabin in his totally black armor. We know very well who is the commander he said... He is fighting someone since ten days... Strange... Then out of nowhere a black hole appeared and someone emerged from it.

'' I must tell you something that I forgot to tell you yesterday '' Chaos said with the same strong and deep voice that he have.

'' Which is? '' Zeus said suspiciously.

'' I am here to tell you everything you need to know about them. Then you will be able to know when to use them. First thing, I have increased their strength, speed, awareness and their skills a lot so they can kill a titan in five minutes. '' Chaos said.

'' WHAT? THEY CAN KILLED A TITAN? '' Athena said with big eyes like she could not believe that it was possible.

'' Yes, they can kill an immortal with the power that I gave them. Do you have other questions before I continue? '' he said looking at everyone.

Nobody speak.

'' Lastly, their armors are indestructible and they can absorb a little of magic '' Chaos said but he was interrupted by a panicked camper.

'' We are attacked by thousands of monsters! '' he said panicked.

'' Where? '' Zeus said.

'' Follow me! Fast! '' he said.

'' We shall speak another time Chaos '' Zeus said.

'' Yes, I will warn my troops of the attack then I will go back to my own business '' Chaos said then he disappeared.

Then we followed him and when we were finally there... Kronos was leading the army.

'' Its been a long time since our last meeting. I am here to tell you that I will... '' Kronos said but he was interrupted by Zeus who was fuming of anger.

'' To start the war, I know! '' Zeus said really loud.

Then something surprised everybody... Kronos started to laugh with his metallic voice. That was creepy. Then he stopped to laugh and he looked straight in the eyes of Zeus.

'' The war started 1500 years ago when Percy Jackson disappeared. '' he said.

'' WHAT? '' Poseidon said.

'' I sent a primordial god after him. You know that the primordial god can kill an immortal Its hard but they can '' kronos said with a big smile.

'' WHERE IS HE! '' I screamed at him.

Then he looked at me.

'' I have no ideas, the primodial god did not return since Percy Jackson disappeared but anyways... I released Typhon. I dont have time to play with you but I am giving you a gift. '' he said then he teleported somewhere and leaving us the thousands of monsters to fight, then the fight started and we, the olympians, were watching the fight because we cannot help. Stupid ancient laws I thought.

At this moment the 50 soldiers of Chaos arrived but we heard something really loud far away. It was like If something crashed. Then I heard some people gasping behind me so I turned myself to see what It was.

**Sophia'POV**

I was listening to the conversation between Lord Zeus and his father. Then when Kronos teleported himself I started glowing with a sea green light around me. Some people around me gasped and that made that the Olympians turned their heads toward me.

'' Impossible... '' Lady Artemis said while looking at me. '' This is the temporary blessing of The Lost God... that mean that he is on the Earth. '' she said with a big smile.

'' Sophia, The Lost God is known to be a one man army and his blessing is also known to be the more powerful... so If he gave you his temporary blessing then you should be able to be like him. '' she said.

'' Maybe... '' I said.

Then I ran toward the monsters and It was like If I fought during all of my life. I knew exactly what I need to do and what to do when I was fighting a monster. I was killing a monster each 3 seconds probably. Then there was no more monsters. Strange. I looked everywhere to see If there was another monster but no, all of the monsters were dead.

'' How did you do that? '' said Francis the second in command of the soldiers of Chaos while he was looking at me with surprise.

**Percy'POV in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. The return

**Sorry! I cannot update because I was at the hospital. Here is the chapter.**

**Artemis'POV**

The aura of The Lost God… I cant believe it... I really hope he is here because since he disappeared my life is pretty boring and hard. I remember the good times I had with him. When I was making out with him, when I was walking with him, when I was with him… We need to find him absolutely.

" How did you do that? " asked Francis to Sophia.

" What do you mean? " Sophia replied.

" You almost killed the entire army! " he said.

"Seriously? " she said amazed by what she did.

" Any… " he said but he was interrupted by a small but strong earthquake.

" What? This one did not come from me " said Poseidon stunned.

" Are you sure? " Athena said suspiciously.

" Totally " he replied.

Then there was another earthquake, a stronger. Athena turned her head toward Poseidon.

" Suuuuuure… Its not you… " Athena said with a face of disgust.

" Its true! " said Poseidon.

Then suddenly a light appeared near us. When the bright light stopped we could see that It was Hecate.

" Sorry If I interrupt you but we have a problem, Typhon will attack the Olympus in less than an hour " she said with a scared face. **( There is a poll on my profile! )**

" NO! " I yelled in my mind. We need to find Percy! But If I search Percy then the Olympus will be destroyed. I have no choice seriously… Then out of nowhere Chaos appeared.

" Don't worry I am sending the commander " Chaos said then he disappeared like he appeared.

What the Hades I said in my head.

" Every gods to the Olympus right now! We need to prepare ourself for the attack! " Zeus said then he teleported to Olympus. Then every gods did the same thing.

" Why now… " I said then I teleported myself too.

**Percy'POV**

Somewhere in the space fighting.

( imagine 2 comets in the space fighting )

" HAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN KILL ME! YOU ARE SO STUPID! " Erebus said with the big ego that he have.

" You are not better, I am still alive " I said while grinning.

" FU$% YOU! " he said angry.

After that we were back to our fight. I punch him, he punch me. I kick him, he kick me… I think that you can understand what we were doing since ten days. The same thing… We are the same strength so this fight is endless. Then I noticed we were in the Solar system… weird.

"Percy, It is your last luck " Chaos said in my head.

I didn't understand during five minutes until I found out what he mean. He teleported us near the Earth to give me more power! My wife, my father and all of my friends… all of these memories gave me the power to take the advantage/ of the fight. I was stronger because I want to see my wife, my father and all of my friends another time… I can't die...

Then we were entering the atmosphere of the Earth. Erebus was affected by the heat of the atmosphere so he had really hot right now. I was not affected by that because Chaos gave me his blessing a long time ago. I take the advantage of that moment so I kicked him really hard in the stomach. He fell toward the ground in a few seconds and that make a strong earthquake but It was short. Just to be sure that he was unconscious I jumped really high and I made an energy ball that I thrown on him. That make another earthquake, a stronger. He is really unconscious now. I started to chant in ancient greek during ten minutes then he faded. Today, Erebus primordial god of the darkness faded I said in my head.

Finally … he is finally dead.

" Well done, you finally killed him " Chaos said behind me.

" Yeah…finally…after 1500 years of fight " I said exhausted./

" Sorry but you have no time to relax, Typhon is attacking the Olympus. The Olympians will be there fighting him too. You can reveal yourself when Typhon will be dead " he said. Then he disappeared.

With that I prepared myself.

**Artemis'POV**

All of the gods were ready to fight Typhon, even the minor gods were there. We were riding our flying chariots toward Typhon when suddenly a sea green light ( imagine a sea green comet ) appeared far away from us.

" I think It's the commander " Zeus said.

" No, I don't think, we should wait for the moment " Athena said.

Zeus tell everyone to stop their chariots. I don't know why but the sea green light seemed familiar. The light started to attack Typhon really fast. The fight was epic seriously. Typhon was tring to hit the light but the light was too fast. Then the light shot a blue pruple liquid toward Typhon, five seconds laterTyphon had a big hole in his chest. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. The the light went near Typhon during ten minutes until he and Typhon disappeared. All of us were stunned… how one person or something I think, could win against Typhon so easily?

" Hey Artemis Its been a while " a voice said behind me.

Wait… I know that voice…

**Guys I have a new poll on my profile, its for my next story. I have 4 choices, a tratie story, A PERCY X DEMETER, a percy x Hestia story and uh… another. Here are the description for my next stories.**

**Tratie : I always wanted to make a tratie story ( Travis x Katie ) because they are my favorite couple. Katie love Travis and Travis love Katie but they are too shy to tell the other.**

**Percy x Hestia : I also want to make a story of that because there is not enough story for that couple so I want to make one. Annabeth break with Percy and Percy become a god then Poseidon wants that Percy get married. **

**Percy x Demeter : Nobody ever made a story percy x Demeter ( I think ) so I want to make one. Annabeth break with Percy and Percy become a god. One thing he don't know is that one goddess love him. The summary may change.**

**The Deads reborn : Percy, Nico and Travis died ( There is Percabeth, Thalico and Tratie ) . The minor gods started a war against the Olympians because they were betrayed by them. The wish that Percy asked about the minor gods was never respected, they simply forget it. So the minor gods are angry and the brother of Hypnos, Thanatos the god of death, is with them. Thanatos is resurrecting the best heroes who ever live. Orion will be in the story. Then Hecate will use her spells to control the deads.**

**I NEED A BETA READER FOR MY STORY, PM PLEASE.**


	5. An old friend

**I made the chapter really fast so there may be more errors than the other times. The poll will be open until the end of this story. Enjoy.**

**Artemis'POV**

" Hey Artemis It's been a while " a voice said behind me.

Wait… I know that voice…

I turned myself but the only thing I could see was the sea green light.

" Who are you? " asked Zeus suspiciously.

" You don't recognize my voice? I am the one who disappeared 1500 years ago " he said.

Then the light began to lower and we could finally see who It was. Everyone had their eyes big open and they were all surprised by what they were seeing. I couldn't believe it… The only man I loved was there... I hugged him really hard while I was crying of joy.

"Tomorrow at the meeting I will explain all that you will want to know " he said then he teleported us in somewhere in the forest.

He hugged me and we stayed like that for a long time.

" I missed you a lot. " I said while I was crying.

" Me too, more than you could imagine it " Percy said with tears in his eyes. " Without you It was really hard "

" Where were you? " I said.

" It's a really long story and I will tell everyone at the meeting tomorrow " he said. " What do you want to do for the moment? "

" That " I said excited as I kissed him.

He was surprised but after ten seconds he smile then he kissed back. I placed my hands in his hairs and he put his hands around my waist. We stayed like that for a long time. Later I started to feel tired.

" I am tired, I need to sleep " I said tired.

" Uh… there is a problem, I can't sleep " he said.

" You WILL sleep with me " I said looking right in his eyes.

" I was kidding eh eh! But can't sleep seriously " he said with a fake smile.

" Why you can't sleep " I asked him suspiciously.

" Tomorrow at the meeting " he said while laughing.

" Anyways " I said while laughing too.

With that I teleported us in my tent. Percy looked uncomfortable so I asked him what was wrong.

" Are you ok? " I asked him.

" Yeah yeah Its ok, just some bad memories…" he said but I cut him.

" …Tomorrow at the meeting you would have said right? " I said with a smile.

" No, I was saying that It was just some bad memories but my wife was there so Its ok " he said.

" I love you " I said then I kissed him.

" Now we SLEEP right? " I said while looking at him straight in the eyes.

" Uh… you sleep… BUT I will be in the bed with you " he said.

" Its ok then " I said.

With that I fell on the bed exhausted from my day but I was so happy. Percy was back, my husband, my lovely king, the only man I love. Then I started to sleep with my head on the chest of Percy.

**Percy'POV**

Home sweet home like we said eh! Right now I am sleeping with Artemis in her tent. Yeah I can't sleep because of the blessing of Chaos so I am watching her sleeping. A few hours later she woke up and she stared at me for a while.

" I can't believe that you are really there " she said while smilling.

" Yeah, Im there, I am real " I said then I put my hand in her hairs while smilling too.

" I am going to the camp, If you need me IM me ok? " I said.

" Yes but you forgot something " she said while raising an eyebrow.

" Which is? " he said confused.

" My hunters of course " she said.

" Can you send them to the camp? I will go see my father " I said.

" Sure, meet you there in…uh… three hours? " she said.

" Yeah, see you later " I said then I teleported myself in Atlantis, the city of my dad.

Everyone had their eyes on me, I guess that they can't believe I am there eh. After ten minutes I was in front of the palace of my dad. I knocked on the door then I entered. There was nobody in sight so I searched a little until I found Amphitrite. When she saw me she almost fainted.

" Percy? It is really you? " she said with her mouth open.

" Yeah, Its me. I am back " I said with a smile.

" Poseidon said that you were back but I did not believe him " she said with a smile. " Well, Im happy that you are back "

" I am happy to see you again too " I said. " Do you know where dad is? "

" He is talking with Tyson in the forges " she said.

" Thanks " I replied.

Atlantis changed a lot I thought as I was looking at the new buildings. Then I went to the forges. I wanted to enter but someone blocked me.

" Who are you " a cyclop said with a rough voice.

" I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, King of the demigods, Lord of the tides and I was also known as The Lost God " I said with a smile.

The cyclop just fainted. I laughed a bit then I entered the forges. I went toward Tyson and when I was near him my dad noticed me but not Tyson.

" Hey Tyson, It's been a while" I asked Tyson with a smile.

" Who are you? " he said while looking at me weirdly.

" Tyson, you don't recognize him? " said my dad while smilling at me.

Then his eyes… uh his eye widened at me.

" PERCY! " he said while hugging me really really really hard.

" Tyson. I. can't. Breath. " I said.

" Sorry. " He stop hugging me then he said " Where were you? "

" Its too long to explain, anyways, I am happy to see you, be there later at the meeting and you will know everything " I said.

" Me too I am happy to see you again " he simply said then he went back to his work.

Then I went toward my dad.

" Hey dad " I said while hugging him.

" Hey son, I am happy to see you. I would say where you were but you will say that you will explain later at the meeting " he said with a big smile.

" Are you reading in my minds? " I said while laughing.

" No but I know what my son is thinking " he said.

" If you are SO GOOD then what will be the next thing that I will do? " I said with a fake smile.

" Right now you want to go see your friends at the camp right? " he said while laughing.

" Yeah yeah, mister who know everything eh! " I said while laughing too. " Anyways like you know, I am going to the camp, see you at the meeting later " I said.

" See you later son " my dad said.

With that I teleported myself at the camp, home sweet home like we said.


	6. The king is back

**Sorry If I am updating slowly but the school is coming soon so I don't feel like writing and when It will start I will update when I will be able to. Thanks for your reviews I like them :) If you have any ideas or questions for my stories please pm. Enjoy!**

**Percy'POV**

Firstly I need to inform Chiron that I am back I thought. So with my powers I make myself invisible. I started to walk in the camp... Its been a long long time. All of the cabins of the minor gods were there, Katie and Travis were on the beach like two lovebirds, I guess that Thalia and Nico were somewhere else too. Dionysus was not there anymore, the big house was more a palace now. I entered in the big house and the luck was with me, because Chiron was asleep and he was alone.

'' Its time to wake up Chiron '' I murmured in his ear. Then he started to slowly open his eyes

'' Who are you my boy? '' Chiron said while looking at me tired.

'' I am the temporary commander of Chaos, but I have another name that you know '' I said while smilling at him.

He looked at me weirdly the first seconds but after about ten seconds he knew who I was.

'' Am I dreaming? '' he said stunned.

'' No, I am really there '' I said while laughing a bit.

'' Where were you? '' he asked me.

'' I think that you heard that there will be a meeting for something? '' I said.

'' Yes '' he replied.

'' I will explain what happened the last 1500 years '' I said.

'' Ok, but you need to reveal yourself to the campers, they will be very happy to know that you are back '' he said while smilling.

'' This is why I am here, I want that you make an announcement at the lunch time and I will show myself then. I will be invisible but don't worry I will be near you at the lunch time '' I said. '' See you later ''

'' See you later my boy '' he said.

**Thalia'POV**

Today is really a strange day seriously, Artemis is smiling like she saw Percy. Apollo seemed more happy than usual and also I heard that there was no earthquakes today which is a sign that Poseidon is really happy. Anyways, now I am at the camp with Nico in his cabin.

'' THALIA! '' Nico yelled.

'' Sorry, what do you want? '' I asked him.

'' Are you ok? '' he said suspiciously.

'' Yes, I was thinking to something '' I said.

'' OMG Thalia is thinking? Its the first time! '' he said.

I punched him on the shoulder pretty hard.

'' I was kidding! '' he said surprised.

'' I know '' I said with a smile.

'' So... what were you thinking? '' Nico asked.

'' Artemis is smiling a lot today which is unusual and there was no earthquakes today, so that mean that Poseidon is really happy '' I said suspiciously.

'' Something happened then '' he said.

'' Maybe, do you think it could be Percy? '' I said.

'' I hope '' he said sadly and I could understand him.

'' It is the time to eat, we should go '' I said by changing of subject.

'' Yes, I start to be hungry '' he said.

'' Don't tell me that you almost forgot to eat? '' I said with a smile.

'' I don't forget to eat! '' he said like he couldn't believe what I said.

'' Yeah yeah, anyways '' I said while laughing. I took his hand and we walked hand in the hand toward the cafeteria where we would eat. When we were there he went to his table and I went to my table. We started eating but Chiron told us that he need to talk to us at the end of the lunch. Weird I thought. Just when I finished to eat Chiron began to talk.

'' Campers, I have an announcement to say, yesterday Typhon attacked Olympus but he was stopped by the commander of Chaos who beated him in five minutes ''

Everybody was stunned, how one person could beat Typhon? In five minutes! Its unbelievable! The only one who were not stunned were the soldiers of Chaos who already knew that I think.

'' Silence please! '' Chiron yelled. '' And the commander is... '' he cannot finished what he was saying because there was some huge gasps behind me so I turned myself to see what it was...

Everyone had their eyes and their mouth big open. Grover was eating a tin can but he dropped it to the floor when he saw Percy. Impossible I thought... Percy was right there, in front of us alive! The one who disappeared 1500 years ago was right there!

'' All, hail Percy Jackson the Lord of the Tides and the King of the demigods who was known as The Lost God '' Chiron said while smilling.

Everybody know the sad and tragic legend of The Lost God but I guess that nobody could thought that they will see him in their life so everybody started to speak at the same time but they stopped speaking when Percy raised a hand.

'' Thanks, yes I am the one who disappeared 1500 years ago. I think that Chiron told you that there was a meeting at the Olympus, I will explain everything you want to know and where I was and what happened 1500 years ago when I fled from something '' he said.

'' Back to your cabins everyone, except the immortal campers '' Chiron said.

Everyone went to their cabins slowly while they were looking at Percy like they couldn't believe it.

**Continue to vote on the poll! Here are the result at the moment.**

**Percy x Demeter : 7 **

**Percy x Hestia : 7**

**Deads reborn : 5**

**Tratie : duh... 1**


	7. The past part 1

**A/N : Sorry It's been a long time since I updated, I was really busy at school and I lost the will to write this. Here is the chapter :)**

**Nico'POV**

I...I... I just can't believe that he is back I thought with a big smile. He started walking toward us and I could see that he was very happy to see us again. One thing was different on him since the last time I saw him : he was radiating much more power since I saw him 1500 years ago.

'' Hey guys, how are you? '' he said.

'' Good '' everybody said in one voice.

'' I would like to speak with you but we will do it another time because the meeting is in 2 hours so see you another time '' he said then he disappeared.

With that all of us went to our cabin to prepare our siblings for the meeting.

**Percy'POV**

**2 hours later, Throne Room**

Olympus... It's been far too long. A lot of people were here today to hear my story and I could say that there was more people than I thought it will have. Chaos, the minor gods, every demigods at camp, the hunters and the gods of Olympus were there but don't worry the camp was protected by the magic of Chaos temporary. It mean that whoever try to pass the magic borders will die instantly. A few minutes later everyone stop speaking.

'' Ok, so where were you these last 1500 years Perseus? '' Zeus said.

'' No, I want to know first what happened 1500 years ago when he disappeared '' Artemis said.

'' Why? '' Zeus said looking at Artemis.

'' We should start from the beginning no? '' Artemis said with a little smile.

'' Sure '' Zeus said and he looked at me. '' Go on ''

'' Artemis, the day I disappeared you found a pool of Ichor blood in your tent right? '' I said.

'' Yes '' she said sadly.

'' And you found your hunters camp half destroyed right? '' I said.

'' It was you... I always knew '' she said while she was crying a little.

'' Don't be sad, I am here now '' I said while I was smilling toward her.

'' I know, It's just bad memories... continue please '' she said.

'' When I quit Atlantis I wanted to visit my wife first so I went to the hunters camp and I wait. They were not there so I decided to relax and eventually I start sleeping. Later, I was woken by a powerful thing who was coming toward me. It was Erebus the primordial god of the darkness. '' I said.

'' I thought that Erebus was gone no? '' Athena said worried.

'' The titans resurrected him by using the black sands '' I said

'' The black sands? '' asked Hades said.

'' The black sands are what Erebus is made of, so If you collect all of the black sands you can resurrect him but It's very difficult to do, even for the Titans '' Chaos said.

'' Erebus was on the side of the Titans and the Titans wanted to kill me to weaken you but they were not able because I was immortal. One thing I didn't knew was that the primordials are able to kill the immortals but It's very difficult. I tried to fight Erebus but he was too powerful. He beat me up totally. I had to fled. I visited Hecate to get a spell to be able to breath on the space. After she gave me the spell I teleported myself on the planet Mars to think about how I will beat him. Then Chaos found me '' I said.

'' What happened after '' My father said.

I took a big breath and I said '' The biggest war the universe has ever known, 100 times worse than the Trojan War '' I said sadly.

**I made that chapter pretty fast so I am sorry If there is a lot of mistakes. **


	8. The past part 2

**Ok guys I am really sorry for not updating for almost a year but I lost the will to write and I was really busy at school. Again, sorry but here is your chapter! :)**

**Percy'POV**

'' When Erebus found me in the outer space he challenged me in a fight but I was not enough powerful to fight him so I declined his challenge '' I said sadly.

'' After that...the war started. Erebus started to recruit people in his army and his goal was now to have control over the universe but he didn't knew that Chaos was training me. When he started to attack us he was easily defeated because he thought that Chaos was about to fade, so he was weak. But he was totally wrong, Chaos can't fade and he have a powerful army. Everyone in his army can easily defeat an Olympian. '' At that I saw that almost everyone's eyes widen and some were just staring at me like they couldn't believe what I just said.

'' Wait a second '' Said Athena while she was looking at me like she was trying to understand something. '' I heard that you were their temporary commander, so how much powerful are you now? ''

'' Well you saw it earlier, I defeated Typhoon in less than 5 minutes '' I said while smilling a little. '' But I can do much more, I am now the second most powerful being in the universe ''

'' WHAT! '' said a lot of people while some were near to collapse from the shock.

'' Is it true Lord Chaos? '' said Zeus who was not at all believing that.

'' Yes, it is true, but remember that I trained him in order to kill Erebus so I taught him a lot of things. '' Chaos said.

'' Like? '' Said Zeus.

'' The five elements : water, earth, wind, fire and the lightning '' he said.

'' Then what was the purple attack he did on Typhon earlier? '' Said Hera.

'' Oh that, Its an attack of plasma '' I said while grinning. '' I mastered the plasma 300 years ago ''

'' What is the plasma? '' Asked Nico.

'' In physics and chemistry, plasma is a state of matter similar to gas in which a certain portion of the particles are ionized. Heating a gas may ionize its molecules or atoms thus turning it into a plasma '' I answered while I was looking at Nico who was completely lost.

'' Uh? '' he said completely lost.

'' The plasma is when the particles, atoms , are extremely hot and it is a gas. It is much more hotter than the lava. '' I said.

'' Oh ok I understand '' he said.

'' Ok lets continue. After he attacked us the army of Chaos searched him but he was nowhere. A few years after that, Erebus started to attack some planets with his army that he recruited in the universe. Erebus continued to attack more and more planets. It was a total Chaos. Some planets there were to Erebus, some there were to us and etc. While the army of Chaos were fighting the army of Erebus, Chaos was training me in order to one day be able to kill Erebus. Chaos swore to never hurt someone because if he do that then the balance of the universe is broken forever. And one day Chaos finished to train me and in the same time I learned that there was one planet left to Erebus. His first planet that he took, It was really well protected. It was the final battle : the battle of the last hope. There was almost 1 billion people on our side and they had like 2.5 billion people. The battle finished after 4 days. During 4 days I heard and saw people dying and I never stop killing. When the battle stopped there was corpses everywhere. At least this suffering was worth something in the end. '' I said sadly. I looked at Chaos and I saw that he was really sad.

'' After these 4 days we took control over the planet and this planet was turned in a sanctuary to remember all of the people who died in that war. 10 days ago I was finally ready to fight him so I searched and found him. We fought during 10 days, during this 10 days the only thing we did was fighting. We were the same strenght. Then after 10 days Chaos teleported us near the Earth for one reason : to give me strenght. He was totally right because once I knew that I was near Earth, my home, my strenght increased a lot. I wanted to see how was my family, how Earth was looking now, etc. When we entered the atmosphere I kicked him in the stomach and he fell toward the ground. It made a really strong earthquake but it was really short. Just to be sure he was unconscious I made a ball of energy that I threw at him and it made another strong but short earthquake. '' I was about to continue but my father stopped me.

'' See! It was not me! '' My father almost yelled to Athena.

Athena just rolled her eyes.

'' After that I was sure that he was unconscious I talked during 10 minutes in ancient greek and he faded. This is how Erebus died and the war finished. '' I said with a small smile. '' Any questions? '' I asked to everyone.

'' Yes I have one '' said Artemis. '' Yesterday the first child of Poseidon since you, came to camp and today the camp was attacked by a lot of monsters. When she came to look at the army of monsters she had your temporary blessing, how? ''

'' This is the only child that my father had since I disappeared? '' I asked them like I couldn't believe that.

'' Yes son, I was too sad to have another child '' My father said a little sad.

'' Ok then '' I said stunned. '' 2 years after I quitted Earth I asked Chaos to put a spell on my father to protect the next child he would have. The spell did that she had a really weak scent but enough for a satyr to notice it, it was to protect her from the monsters. But If a monster would attacked her by any mean then my temporary blessing would act. '' I said surprised by what I heard. '' That's all, you all know everything now ''

'' Ok '' Zeus said a little stunned. '' Now we must talk about Gaia, she is rising along with the giants and the Titans. Perseus, can you kill Gaia? ''

'' Sure '' I answered with a smile.

'' Good, really good. We will fight the titans with giants and the campers will fight the monsters. And the soldiers of Chaos... uh... ''

'' We will take the titans '' Francis the commander of the soldiers of Chaos. Yes he is now the commander because I was the commander temporary.

'' Good, the meeting is finished '' Zeus said. '' The war can start ''

**Next chapter : Percy vs Gaia**

**In the next chapter Percy will show his new powers that he learned from Chaos while fighting Gaia. The next chapter may come tomorrow because I feel like writing these last times :) There is 3 chapters left after this one. Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	9. AN

Im really sorry guys about no updating for a while, I had my reasons.

1: Its the end of the school year so I am a lot busy with the exams.

2: I lost the will to write because I noticed that I make a lot of mistakes while writting so Its a bit annoying to correct them.

I will try to update soon, this story is not dead.


	10. Percy vs Gaea

**Yeah im really sorry for not updating for a long time guys im really sorry. I went to a sort of camp for a month and there was no such things as a TV, computer or things like that. You can imagined the surprise I got when I was back at my house when I saw a TV or a computer lol. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy'POV<strong>

After that,everyone except my father and Artemis exit the room to prepared themself for the war. After a few seconds everyone was out of the room and my father started to speak to me.

"What are you going to do now son?" Poseidon asked me a bit worried but not too much because he knew that I just killed Erebus so he must assumed that I would be ok with that.

"Im going to rest for some days and I will fight Gaea. The fight with Erebus had exausted me a lot" I replied. My father nodded his head and exit the room. I looked at Artemis and waited for her to say something. After a few seconds she smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and went to exit the room.

"Wha...what?" I asked her not understanding what she has just done. Sheturned her head toward me always with the smile and she responded.

"Im just happy to have you back" ? Artemis said and she exited the throne room.

"Weird..." I murmured while scratching the back of my head then I teleported to camp half-blood.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood I went straight to my palace. There was a lot of things that needed to be fixed. One of the things that I am happy to have now is that I am able to create some things out of nothing. Its a gift from Chaos. So for the rest of the day I worked on my palace. I added a lot of things in some rooms, I made an underground training ground with some dummies to train. The dummies are in Chaos steel, an unbreakable metal. I visited Blackjack and I had a good talk with him, I really missed him I realized after our talk. After that I went to sleep and the second I touched the pillow I fell asleep.<p>

When I woke up I noticed that there was something on my chest so I lokked and I was happy with what I saw. Artemis was using my chest as her pillow and she had her eyes closed. I wondered for a few seconds if I should wake her and I decided not too. I got out of my bed without waking her and I went to my underground training ground to practice some of my powers.

I learned so much in the last 1500 years. I totally mastered the element of water because of Chaos and I had become the wielder of the five elements. In the other elements I was not as good as the other gods but I was near it. My swordmanship was now a lot more better than it was before I quit the Earth. After an hour I decided to stop to prepare myself for the battle with Gaea.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

I teleported to Olympus to tell Zeus that I was going to fight Gaea. Once I was on Olympus I searched him and found him in the throne room. I entered it and I noticed that Zeus was waiting for me. Chaos must have warned him I thought.

"Hello Perseus, I presume that you are ready to go and fight Gaea?" Zeus asked me. I nodded my head. "Good luck then" He said then he quit the throne room.

I sat on the floor legs crossed and I concentrated on the water around me. One of the abilities that Chaos gave me is the ability to know where anyone is because of the water in their body. Of course, that required me to fully mastered the element of water. I concentrated for about a few minutes and I found her in a forest near the mount Othrys. I teleported myself a few hundreds of meters of her.

I walked for a bit and when I noticed her I saw that she seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hello Perseus" She said coldly. "I thought that Erebus killed you"

"He tried but he did not succeeded in the end" I paused taking a breath. "Without the help of Chaos I would be dead right now" As I said that her eyes widened.

"Impossible! Father has faded a long time ago! Its impossible!" Gaea almost yelled not believing what I said.

"I will prove you that he has not faded then" I said then I snapped my fingers. Instantly a black armor made from Chaos steel appeared on me. When she saw that she understood that Chaos was alive. Only he can make that thing and it radiated the power of him.

"Tch... So I guessed that you are here to fight me?" She said while gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, come in the desert of the Sahara in a few minutes. I challenged you to the death" I told her and I teleported myself there. A few seconds later she appeared with her own armor.

"Its not because you were trained by Chaos that you will kill me easily you know?" She said getting in a fighting position.

"I know but I have already killed Erebus the strongest of the primordials. Dont take me easily you too" I said and we run toward each other with the intention to kill the other.

I uncapped Riptide and her sword appeared in her right hand. We fought for a while searching for a mistake that the other would make. The primordials were strong people from what Chaos told me, they barely left no opening in their fights. The biggest example of that is Erebus, I took me a really long time to find an opening to slash at him. I was lucky to have fought Erebus, its a lot more easy to fight her than I thought.

"Your a fool you know?" She asked when we had our blades crossed.

"And why are you saying that?" I asked with both eyebrows raised in confusion.

"We are in the the desert which is the opposite of your element, the water" She told me with a smile. I returned the smile and I could see that it was her turn to be confused.

"The desert is the opposite of my first element, yes, but your making a great mistake" At this she was really confused. "Did you forget that I was trained by Chaos? He helped me to mastered my former element, the water. When I was trained by him, he taught me that there was water everywhere in the air. So even if I am in a desert, I am not in the opposite of my element. The reason I brought us here is simply because I dont want to kill anyone who is standing in our way"

Upon hearing that she became really angry. Chaos also taught me that the best time when someone would make a mistake in a fight is when he is angry because he dont think properly. A few seconds later she tried to cut my throat but instantly she noticed the mistake she just made. I also noticed that so I dodged the move and I put a hand on her stomach. That was all I needed to put her unconscious. I manipulated the water in her body and she was put unconscious.

'Im very lucky to have beat her in a short amount of time. If she did not underestimated me then the fight would have take more time' I thought while looking at her body. I approached her and started to chant in ancient greek for ten minutes and after that she faded. My vision started to blur and I mentally face palm of my stupidity. I just used the chant on Erebus a few days ago so I was not at my full power. Before I was able to blacked out I teleported on Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Thanks for the amount of reviews guys! I didn't thought so many people would read it or put it in their favorites! <strong>

**I am going to make another story about PercyxHestia. Its going to be a story like those Chaos stories. Percy, Thalia and Nico are going to be betrayed by everyone at camp because of their siblings. They will then join Chaos. A lot of years later the gods will need their help and etc. I think you got it, the only difference is that it will be a PercyxHestia story.**

**Thank you everyone for your support!**


End file.
